Lazy Sunday Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* Em um domingo preguiçoso Bella descobre uma leitura interessante, Edward está intrigado com a reação dela sobre isso. One-Shot cheia de obscenidade. Lemons gráficos. Todos humanos.


**EPOV**

Manhãs de domingo foram feitas pra serem gastas dessa forma. Concebidas para serem gastas sem fazer nada sozinho, apenas Bella e eu. O paraíso deve ser assim.

_Bem, talvez, isso seria melhor se estivéssemos pelados. Talvez eu possa corrigir a situação._

_Nah, não vou interferi nela, por enquanto._

A semana incrivelmente ocupada que tivemos tinha acabado, finalmente. Era domingo e tinha sido decidido que precisávamos de um dia para apenas relaxar. Sem se arrumar, sair, planos, recados, telefonemas, trabalho ou interrupções. Levantando tarde, jogado em confortáveis roupas "vagabundas" e tendo um café da manhã sem barulho de cereais e café, nós fizemos nosso caminho para a sala para começar nosso dia de preguiça.

Uma música suave tocava de fundo. Nada em especial, somente algo pra quebrar o silêncio. Não tinha conversa, apenas felicidade de estar na presença um do outro, contente com o silêncio entre nós. Meu copo de café descansava no meu peito enquanto eu lia o jornal de domingo, deitado no sofá, minha cabeça no braço e meus tornozelos cruzados.

_Minha vida não podia ficar melhor que isso._

Isso era perfeição e eu não tinha intenção de me mover tão cedo. Dias como esse eram muito poucos e eu os amava. Nós raramente tínhamos tempo para sermos apenas nós e planejar para curtir completamente o dia de hoje.

O último ano da minha residência estava chegando ao fim, _graças a Deus_. Feliz que essa fase esteja quase acabando eu estava olhando para o ritmo lento que estava acabado com tudo que meu treinamento poderia trazer. Os últimos anos foram agitados, pra dizer o mínimo. Entre escola médica, estágio e residência eu senti como se estivesse sempre me movendo, nunca parando.

Bella estava na faculdade, então trabalhava para o jornal local antes de ser _freelancer_ quando minha residência começou. O exercício corporal que ela tinha construído era bom e ela podia exigir sua parte.

Depois que minha residência acabou, eu planejava ir para um consultório particular. Isso considerando apenas curtir estar casado. Embora estejamos casados por 4 anos, parecia que ainda não fomos capazes de curtir isso, de ficarmos juntos de qualquer jeito. Conseguir colocar nossas carreiras em ordem era importante pra nós dois, então tivemos que deixar as coisas do casamento de lado por um tempo. Talvez fosse a hora de ter filhos, ou pelo menos começar a conversar sobre tê-los.

Um sorriso silencioso me tirou de meus devaneios.

_O que foi? O que foi Bella?_

Baixando meu jornal, eu olhei pra Bella, tentando descobrir se o ruído vinha dela. Ela estava sentada no chão do outro lado da mesa de café, a perna esquerda estendida na frente dela, a perna direita dobrada em seu corpo com seu pé direito tocando sua coxa esquerda. Ela sentou, formando um 4 com suas pernas perfeitas, rindo baixinho para si mesma. Laptop aberto na sua frente no chão e um bloco de anotação a sua direita, a página cheia de notas, olhando para o computador com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mesmo que nós tivéssemos regras para não trabalhar hoje, ela estava fazendo uma pesquisa para algo novo que ela estava trabalhando. Eu tinha deixado isso de lado, sabendo que era apenas uma pesquisa e ela não iria ficar naquilo. Ela estava na verdade escrevendo uma peça, e ela estaria em sua bolha criativa alheia sem quebrar isso até que a peça estivesse pronta.

Ela bufou de novo. Limpando minha garganta eu levantei uma sobrancelha em questão. Olhando pra mim ela balançou sua cabeça levemente para mim e voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador novamente, indicando que não era importante ou engraçado.

_Ela raramente bufa, o que é tão engraçado?_

Parecendo tão adorável agora, ela era a criatura mais delicada que eu já vira; pequena, mas com corpo cheio de curvas, o longo cabelo mogno empilhado em cima da cabeça em um coque preso por um lápis. Óculos de leitura pendurados na ponta do nariz, olhos de chocolate escondido por trás dos óculos. O Rosto levemente amassado, testa franzida, lábios ligeiramente franzidos enquanto ela mastigava o lábio inferior se concentrando na tela do computador.

Uma faísca de luxúria foi direto para a minha virilha olhando ela mastigar o lábio. Movendo meu olhar de seus lábios para seu corpo, ela estava apenas vestindo nada mais do que uma regata velha, eu podia fazer o contorno de seus mamilos escuros embaixo do material fino, um short solto de malha cinza cobrindo o quadril. A visão fez minha excitação aumentar. Esticando o pescoço para olhar sob o laptop, eu podia ver que ela não estava usando calcinha.

_Unghh ... santo Deus, ela está tentando me matar._

Virando minha cabeça de volta pro meu jornal, eu tentei me focar em alguma coisa, mas o desejo agora corria através de mim. Me mexendo, tentando ficar mais confortável, meu pau agora duro tenso contra o tecido da minha boxer. Apenas olhar pra ela me deixou duro.

_Se segure Edward, deixe-a._

_Ela segurar meu pau seria melhor, a parte cheia de desejo do meu cérebro respondeu._

_Pare, ela está trabalhando._

Ela está trabalhando, de certa forma, eu não queria interrompê-la. Nós tínhamos o dia todo. Não é como se estivéssemos sem sexo mais do que 12 horas.

_Tivemos um evento social no hospital ontem a noite, o evento era semi formal e Bella estava maravilhosa. Vestindo um simples vestido azul meia-noite, Deus eu amo aquela cor nela, estava fora do ombro e tinha uma saia de pregas que terminava abaixo do joelho. Dançamos no evento e eu peguei essa chance para mostrar meus movimentos a minha mulher. Pegando relances de sua coxa quando eu a girava na pista de dança, a visão começou a acender meu desejo. Lentamente, ao longo da noite, nós nos tornamos mais e mais excitados até que praticamente sentimos um ao outro na pista de dança. Uma saída antecipada estava em ordem._

_Nós quase não conseguimos chegar em casa antes de eu a atacar, a empurrando contra a porta da frente no segundo em que ela a fechou. Comecei a atacar seu pescoço e ombros, seu perfume inebriante me envolvendo, abastecendo meu desejo. Agarrando meu cabelo, ela me empurrou com força para seu pescoço. Ela sabia que puxar meu cabelo me instigava._

_O fogo estava lá, o inferno que percorria meu corpo quando meus lábios tocavam sua pele. Não havia diminuído em todos os anos que estivemos juntos._

_Eu movi meus lábios para sua boca capturando seu gemido, seu hálito doce misturando com o meu, soprando as chamas._

_Trazendo minhas mãos em sua bunda, a puxando contra minha ereção, eu deslizei minhas mãos pela sua coxa esquerda e envolvi suas pernas em minha volta. Com uma mão contra a porta e segurando nosso peso com a outra mão, eu levantei sua saia entre nós, trazendo seu núcleo quente em contato com meu pau latejante._

_Rasgando em sucatas de renda aquilo raramente passava como uma roupa de baixo, eu corri meus dedos ao longo de sua fenda gotejante e circulei seu clitóris, fazendo sua respiração engatar e um baixo gemido escapar de seus lábios em minha boca. Afrouxando minha gravata com suas mãos pequenas, ela começou a desabotoar minha camiseta, tentando chegar a pele do meu peito. Enquanto eu lentamente empurrava um único dedo em sua buceta quente, sucos cobriram meu dedo e correram pela minha mão._

"_Porra, Bella, você está tão molhada."_

_Ela foi longe demais e somente poderia sair um gemido._

_Meus lábios moveram de volta pro seu pescoço, continuando a lamber, chupar e beijar. Aumentando o ritmo do meu dedo, eu adicionei um outro e circulei seu clitóris com meu polegar. Seu quadril começaram a se mover contra mim, fazendo meus dedos irem mais fundo. Sua respiração se tornou superficial e eu sabia que ela estava perto._

_Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios e eu tirei minha mão de seu núcleo. A silenciando gentilmente, eu trouxe minha mão para o corpete do vestido, puxando pra baixo até que seus seios estavam expostos pra mim. Ela não estava usando sutiã e seus mamilos estavam duros._

_O desejo que eu sentia era devastador, eu precisava tê-la logo._

_Pegando um mamilo endurecido na minha boca, minha mão retornou para a tarefa anterior. Adicionando um terceiro dedo em seu núcleo, eu circulei meus dedos em busca de seu ponto, meu polegar continuou chicoteando seu clitóris. Mordendo aquela saliência entre meus dentes, eu puxei levemente enquanto minha língua dava pancadas sobre ele levando-a para seu pico._

"_Unghh ... Edward, porra!" ela gritou enquanto o orgasmo rasgou através dela_

_Eu amava isso quando ela chamava pelo meu nome quando vinha._

_Os músculos apertaram, em torno de meus dedos trêmulos, seus sucos pingando na minha palma, suas costas arqueadas pra fora da porta empurrando seu peito em meu rosto, sufocando minha boca. Continuei fudendo ela com meus dedos até que ela acabou, sua cabeça desabou sobre meu ombro e seu corpo inteiro caiu sobre mim._

_Removendo meus dedos de seus lábios inchados, eu os trouxe para a minha boca para prová-la. Chicoteando minha língua levemente sob meus dedos, gemi pelo puro prazer que isso me trouxe. Eu amava o gosto dela_

_Encolhendo os ombros para ter a atenção de Bella, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim com seus olhos cheios de desejo. Colocando meu dedo coberto de gozo em sua boca, eu os esfreguei através de seus lábios, fazendo-a gemer levemente enquanto lambia seus lábios. Levando meus dedos em sua boca quente, chupando-os e se provando, ela rodou a língua ao redor dos dedos, tendo certeza de pegar tudo. Meu pau cresceu ainda mais com a visão e a sensação de seus lábios em meus dedos._

_Tomando meus dedos de sua boca, ela fez bico, obviamente não tinha terminado com eles. Tirando meu cinto e então minha calça com uma mão, eu baixei o zíper dando uma olhada pra ela._

_Percebendo o que eu estava fazendo ela se recostou contra a porta enquanto agarrava minha gravata para ajudar a segurá-la. Minha ereção brotou dos confins da minha calça. _

_Me livrando da minha gravata, suas mãos me ajudaram a me tirar de minhas calças e boxer, e caíram no chão, se agrupando em meus tornozelos._

_Eu empurrei meu quadril pra frente até que meu pau fizesse contato com sua fenda molhada, estremecendo com a sensação. Bella esfregou seu quadril no meu pau, aumentando a fricção. Soltando um suspiro, eu já estava a beira do meu orgasmo._

_Agarrando minha ereção dura como pedra, eu guiei pra sua entrada, esfregando a cabeça contra seu clitóris para provocá-la. A sensação com a pequena saliência super sensível a fez gemer e jogar a cabeça pra trás, fazendo um baque contra a porta._

_Colocando meu pau na sua entrada, minha mão foi para seu queixo, levantando o seu rosto._

"_Olhe pra mim, Bella." Eu ordenei_

_Levantando a cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos enquanto eu lentamente empurrava dentro de seu quente centro molhado, eu observei a expressão em seu rosto enquanto eu a completava. Era maravilhoso._

_Quanto eu estava completamente enterrado nela, eu deixei a sensação me alcançar. A sensação de estar completamente dentro dela era o sentimento mais intenso sempre. Eu amava isso e nunca queria parar._

_Lentamente comecei a movimentar meus quadris, entrando e saindo. Deus, ela era tão apertada._

_Ela gemia a cada impulso. Os barulhos estavam me deixando louco, me fazendo crescer ainda mais dentro dela. Aumentando meu ritmo, eu trouxe minhas mãos para seus quadris, a inclinando em busca de seu ponto G. Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios quando eu o encontrei e ela apertou as paredes de sua buceta em volta de mim._

"_Ugnhh ... Deus... Edward... sua sensação é tão malditamente boa!"_

_Descansando minha testa contra a dela, eu impulsionei ainda mais forte e fundo dentro dela._

_Sexo com ela era fudidamente incrível._

"_Bella ... porra ... você é tão apertada ... tão molhada," eu gemi alto. "Porra eu amo fuder você!"_

"_Eu amo fuder com você também, baby!" ela gritou pra mim. "Mmm... mais forte... mais rápido, por favor!"_

_Sem a desapontar, eu empurrei meus quadris rapidamente e rudemente dentro dela, gemendo a cada investida. Eu estava perto, tão perto, mas eu me repeli para esperar por ela. Sua respiração se tornou errática e eu sabia que ela estava perto também._

_Mudando meus quadris para que meu osso pélvico batesse em seu clitóris a cada estocada, ela gritou. Depois de um tempo, eu a senti tensa, a beira de seu orgasmo._

"_Olhe pra mim!" ela rosnou. "Eu estou tão perto... porra você... goza comigo Edward!"_

_Obedecendo o seu pedido, eu olhei em seus olhos enquanto batia mais forte dentro dela. Isso foi o suficiente para mandá-la para o pico. Arqueando as costas enquanto ela vinha, ela empurrou seu seio exposto em meu peito, seus mamilos duros esfregando contra minha camisa._

"_Porra, Edward... eu vou... eu vou gozar!"_

_Suas paredes apertaram embaixo, pulsando em volta do meu pau, me mandando ao pico com ela. Eu gemi com a sensação que me tomou. Segurando seus quadris rudemente, eu me enterrei ao máximo, derramando meu esperma. Meu orgasmo foi intenso; era sempre como se eu apagasse por um segundo._

_Depois que voltamos, meus joelhos começaram a ceder. Lentamente nos abaixando para o chão, eu desabei no chão, nunca a liberando, e a deitando em cima de mim. Estávamos ambos ofegantes, tentando acalmar o batimento errático de nossos corações._

_Depois de alguns minutos, nossas respirações voltaram ao normal, nós dois alegres com a altura após o sexo._

"_Porra baby, isso foi maravilhoso."_

"_Fale-me sobre isso!" suspirei, rindo. Isso vibrou até onde estávamos juntos, fazendo-me movimentar novamente. Nós nem esperamos dar dois passos dentro de casa antes de atacar um ao outro, ainda estávamos completamente vestidos._

_Levantando a cabeça do meu peito, ela olhou pra mim tentando ver o que era tão engraçado._

"_O quê?" ela perguntou, irritada e arqueando uma sobrancelha pra mim._

"_Nós não fizemos isso muito além da porta da frente e ainda estamos vestidos. Você não acha que isso é engraçado? Eu sou tão irresistível que você não podia esperar até chegarmos ao quarto para me ter?" Levantando minha cabeça para olhar pra ela e levantando minha sobrancelha._

"_Se eu Le lembro corretamente, foi _você_ quem _me_ empurrou contra a porta no minuto em que ela se fechou. Eu sou tão irresistível que você não podia esperar até chegarmos ao quarto para me ter?" Ela disse, jogando minhas palavras de volta pra mim, então rindo e sentando, quebrando nossa conexão. Foi profundo, sua risada fez seu corpo inteiro se mexer, a vibração fazendo meu pau aditar e começar a endurecer novamente._

"_Umm, que seja, querida. Talvez pudéssemos continuar essa discussão na cama, de preferência sem todas essas roupas?" eu perguntei, minha voz completamente doce._

_Roçando sua pélvis contra mim e sentindo minha ereção, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso sábio no rosto, e um brilho divertido nos olhos. Lentamente arrastando seu corpo no meu, indo pra trás com seus pés e sentando em minhas pernas, ela levantou e me deu sua mão._

Um baixo gemido me trouxe pra fora de minhas memórias, sacudindo minha cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos das atividades da noite passada. A memória não estava me ajudando a me livrar do meu problema, somente tornando o pior. Levou-me um minuto para perceber que não foi eu quem gemi, mas Bella.

Deitando o jornal em meu peito, eu olhei pra ela. Um rubor vermelho enfeitando seu rosto, a boca levemente aberta enquanto uma respiração difícil escapava de seus lábios, mamilos duros sobre a blusa fina. Ela estava focada no computador na frente dela, ignorando meu olhar.

_Puta merda, ela está excitada!_

O pensamento dela excitada me deixou ainda mais excitado.

Colocando o jornal e meu copo de café na mesa, eu sentei; finalmente pronto para agir sobre a luxúria que estava me flagelando.

"Você está bem, amor?"

"Mmm, sim, eu só estou um pouco... você sabe..." ela disse, falando suavemente.

"Não, eu não sei. Só um pouco o que, amor?" eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta e tentando esconder o humor na minha voz.

"Umm... excitada." Ela corou ainda mais, envergonhada.

"Então, o que a excitou?"

"Bem, eu estou escrevendo esse artigo dessa autora que é muito popular agora. Ela escreveu alguns livros, sobre vampiros e todas essas coisas, e eu li o primeiro, mas não o resto. De qualquer forma, tem uma multidão massiva de fãs que se dedicam aos livros. Eu estava procurando por um novo ângulo e pensei em entrevistar alguns donos desses sites. Tentando descobrir porque os livros são tão populares e porque as pessoas são tão obcecadas por eles. Você sabe, pegar a perspectiva dos fãs." Ela disse, sem olhar pra mim com o queixo firmemente dobrado contra seu peito.

"E isso te excitou?" eu perguntei, sem realmente entender.

"Ahh... não... umm..." ela respondeu hesitante.

"Vamos lá, você pode me contar." Eu persuadi.

"Bom, você vê que parte da comunidade on-line é _fanfiction_."

"O que é _fanficiton_?"

"Bem, são histórias escritas pelos fãs sobre o que eles estão por dentro. Tem uma comunidade de _fanfiction_ enorme em respeito aos livros de vampiros. Então por pesquisa, eu estava lendo algumas. Algumas são terríveis; má escrita, má redação, e enredos vazios. Claramente escritos por alguém com 12 anos. Mas algumas são boas. Realmente boas. Existe uma grande quantidade de talento inexplorado aqui. De qualquer forma, eu estava excitada porque eu estava lendo essa história e era um pouco, bem... _Gráfica_". Ela disse a última parte, um pouco acima de um sussurro.

_Gráfico, como no SEXO? Sexo como... pornô. Ela quis dizer pornografia. Minha doce, inocente e corada Bella estava lendo PORNÔ!!_

_Porra! Suja, Bella maliciosa… unghh! Uau cara, talvez pornô não seja o que ela quis dizer._

"Você está lendo pornô?" eu respondi incrédulo.

"Não pornô, por exemplo, mas erótico."

Extremamente intrigado por isso, eu queria ver o que ela estava lendo.

Levantando, eu fiz meu caminho até ela. Eu sentei atrás dela, minhas pernas ao lado das suas, escapando de onde estávamos quase nos tocando com ela posicionada entre minhas pernas. Não querendo que ela soubesse sobre minha enorme ereção, eu deixei algum espaço entre nossos corpos. Isso é se ela não viu a barraca em minha boxer enquanto eu caminhava ate ela.

Me inclinando, meu queixo descansou em seu ombro, eu olhei pra tela do computador, colocando minhas mãos no meus joelhos para não tocá-la.

"Então essa história que te deixou tão excitada é sobre o que?"

Virando sua cabeça para olhar pra mim, ela estava um pouco bagunçada, mas ainda linda. Nós não tínhamos tomado banho depois de nossas atividades enérgicas na noite passada, depois de desmaiar após o terceiro round e não nos importando essa manhã, porque sabíamos que iríamos passar o dia aqui.

Rímel estava manchado em volta de seus olhos e ela tinha uma queimação de barba em sua boca e queixo dos meus pêlos, tornando seu olhar desgrenhado de forma irresistível. Inalando seu perfume, ela cheirava a sexo, seu shampoo de morango, doce, freesia, e um cheiro que era apenas de Bella, o que acrescentou ainda mais a sensação de sujeira e meu desejo.

**BPOV**

Espionando ele pelo canto do meu olho, eu peguei sinais de sua massiva ereção formando uma barraca em sua boxer enquanto ele andava até mim. Maliciosamente olhando pra cima, eu olhei para sua camiseta branca estendida sobre os ombros largos, seu peito torneado, e sua barriga, que mostrava perfeitamente seu torso.

_Ele estava excitado por que eu estava excitada? Uau!_

Sem realmente me tocar, ele ficou atrás de mim. Meus mamilos estavam duros e meu centro já estava pingando, então eu estava agradecida que não estávamos realmente nos tocando. Eu não teria sido capaz de lidar com isso. Pressionando seu queixo em meu ombro enviando formigamento pelo meu corpo, fazendo uma piscina térmica em meu estômago.

"Então essa história que te deixou tão excitada, é sobre o que?" ele perguntou com um tom malicioso em sua voz.

Virando minha cabeça, eu o admirei.

Deus, ele era lindo.

Parecendo agradavelmente desgrenhado, cabelos marrons avermelhado, um resumo da nossa cama, caiu em seu rosto em uma bagunça. Olhos verdes cheio de luxúria estavam mais escuros que o habitual com um pouco de diversão neles. Depois de todo esse tempo, depois de todos esses anos, eu ainda tinha uma dificuldade em acreditar que esse Adônis era meu e somente meu.

_Deus, eu queria ele. Eu queria muito ele!_

"Bem é sobre a primeira vez que os personagens principais do livro fazem amor. Ele é um vampiro e ela é uma humana. Ele tem que ser muito cuidadoso para não perder o controle ou ele pode machucá-la ou matá-la. Sua força vampírica é superior a sua humanidade frágil. A reação física que ela tem por ele é forte, fazendo-a inconsciente de suas ações. Isso é apaixonado e testa o controle dele. É de certa forma como ter moderação, mas dar o seu desejo ao mesmo tempo. O equilíbrio entre moderação, desejo e controle.

"Ahh."

O senti roçar meu pescoço com seus lábios e nariz. Dando a ele um melhor acesso, eu voltei para a tela do computador. Beijos de borboleta em meu pescoço, atrás da minha orelha e pra cima e pra baixo dos meus ombros efetivamente me calando.

"Você pode ler um pouco disso pra mim?" ele sussurrou em meu pescoço, sua voz rouca e cheia de vontade.

_Ele é louco se ele espera que eu seja capaz de falar e ler com ele fazendo _isso_ no meu pescoço._

"Umm... claro."

Me focando nas palavras na tela na minha frente e tentando não pensar sobre o que meu marido estava fazendo no meu pescoço ou como meu corpo estava respondendo a isso, eu limpei minha garganta, engolindo duro enquanto começava a ler.

"_Estava escuro, mas a lua cheia brilhava através das paredes pela janela, moldando sombras pelo quarto. Parada e encarando a cama, meu corpo tremia, cheio de medo e antecipação. Vindo por trás de mim, ele gentilmente escovou meus cabelos dos meus ombros, expondo minhas costas e pescoço pra ele."_

Edward tirou o lápis do meu cabelo, fazendo-o cair em cascatas sobre meus ombros e sua cabeça. Recolhendo-os, ele colocou sobre meu ombro apenas do mesmo jeito que o personagem da história tinha feito. Meu cabelo escovou contra meu mamilo, deixando ainda mais duro e aumentando o calor entre as minhas coxas. Continuando em meu pescoço, ele começou a morder e lamber entre beijos. Seus dentes na minha pele fez meu corpo inteiro acordar com uma corrente elétrica.

Eu lia, tremores em minha voz.

"_Andando atrás de mim e trazendo seus braços em minha volta, nossos corpos de repente queimaram um com o outro, eu senti os músculos de seu peito e barriga nas minhas costas, através das camadas de roupas que nós dois ainda usávamos. Mergulhando a cabeça para beijar a minha nuca, ele respirou, inalando meu cheiro. Um hálito gelado soprou ao longo do meu pescoço e ombros, fazendo-me tremer e enviar um formigamento por todo meu corpo."_

Fazendo exatamente o que o personagem fez, ele beijou o lado do meu pescoço e inalou. Então lentamente ele soprou contra minha pele, reagindo assim como a heroína tinha, minha pele arrepiou e uma eletricidade correu pelo meu corpo.

"_Agarrando a gola da minha blusa e gentilmente afastando do meu pescoço, ele expôs minha pele, sabendo como seria fácil pra ele rasgá-la de meu corpo. Ele lentamente abaixou sua boca para minha pele exposta, beijando desde atrás da minha orelha até onde o tecido descansava, sendo cuidadoso em não pressionar demais minha pele delicada. Meus mamilos endureceram com a sensação que seus lábios frios causavam. Um baixo gemido escapou de meus lábios enquanto eu senti um calor se reunir em meu estômago, uma umidade se formando entre minhas pernas."_

Enquanto eu estava lendo Edward tinha ido pra frente, trazendo seu corpo alinhado com o meu, sem espaço entre nós. Eu senti sua ereção massiva pressionando minhas costas na parte baixa. Recolhendo meu cabelo, ele colocou em seus ombros, as ondas de seda caindo em suas costas.

A tira da minha regata arrastou pelos meus ombros e braços enquanto seus dedos levemente escovavam minha pele, e então ele se inclinou pra frente, lambendo minha clavícula por trás. Eu senti seu cheiro. Era uma mistura de doce, maçã verde, seco, algodão limpo, café e um cheiro que era só dele. Seu cheiro fez minha cabeça girar e cair sobre seus ombros enquanto eu deixei escapar um gemido estrangulado.

_Deus, ele cheirava tão bem._

Tentando não me afogar nas sensações que sua boca estava criando, eu me foquei na tela do computador.

"_Em reação ao meu gemido suas mão de repente estava em minha cintura, me puxando pra ele. Sentindo sua ereção, eu gemi com a sensação dele duro contra minhas costas. Deslizando suas mãos para a barra da minha camisa, ele a puxou pela minha cabeça. Isso aconteceu tão rápido que eu mal havia registrado em minha mente antes que meu sutiã fosse desamarrado mais que rápido. Empurrando as tiras em meus ombros, a roupa caiu no chão na minha frente. Agarrando minha cintura cuidadosamente, ele me puxou contra seu peito, a pele nua das minhas costas esfregando contra o algodão de sua camisa."_

Parando várias vezes enquanto eu lia arfava e gemia com as coisas que Edward estava fazendo pra mim, as palavras saíam emboladas e eu gaguejava.

Novamente enquanto eu estava lendo, ele tinha feito apenas o que o personagem tinha feito. Tirando minha regata e jogando pela sala, meu cabelo colocado em cima de seu ombro, ele me puxou pra ele.

Sentindo seus músculos torneados através de sua camiseta, eu não sabia quanto mais podia ser capaz de fazer isso. Quanto tempo mais eu seria capaz de ler o texto de forma coerente na minha frente. Mas meu desejo por ele me fazia querer continuar esse jogo de sorte; a coisa toda era extremamente erótica.

Respirando fundo, eu continuei.

"_Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros, apertando gentilmente, e então escorregando na minha frente. As suas palmas escovaram gentilmente contra meus mamilos eretos, pausando um momento sobre eles antes de se mover lentamente sobre a pequena saliência, me fazendo inspirar nitidamente com a sensação e gemer levemente. Ele riu atrás de mim com minha reação, sua risada vibrando nas minhas costas. Continuando a viagem ao sul, ele acariciou a pele da minha barriga e seus dedos giraram em meu umbigo. Os dedos médio sobre o cós da calça jeans, esfregando pra frente e pra trás a pele lá. Suas mãos foram para o fecho da calça jeans, desabotoando-a e lentamente baixando o zíper, o que o fez escovar levemente sob meu monte. Gentilmente ele puxou o tecido pra baixo de meus quadris para meus tornozelos, trazendo minha calcinha com ele. Dando um passo para a frente, eu estava agora completamente exposta para ele pela primeira vez. A timidez tomou conta de mim, me fazendo querer esconder minha nudez de seus olhos."_

As mãos de Edward tinham feito a mesma viagem que o personagem fez. Fazendo exatamente o que o personagem tinha feito para seu amor. Suas palmas em meus mamilos fizeram meu mamilo endurecer ainda mais, criando uma dor dolorosamente boa.

Quando suas mãos foram para o meu short, um dedo dele correu embaixo da minha cintura, correndo pra cima e pra baixo. Quando o personagem tinha tirado a calça jeans da menina ele tinha enfiado a mão dentro do meu short, correndo o dedo pra cima e pra baixo da minha abertura, girando os dedos na umidade reunida ali.

Minha cabeça caiu em seus ombros, completamente perdida no prazer que ele estava me dando. Meu corpo estava em chamas, mais sensível a cada um de seus toques. Sabendo que tinha atingido meu ponto de ruptura, a leitura era a última coisa na minha mente. O desejo me encheu. Eu precisava dele e eu precisava dele _agora_.

_Eu não agüento mais. Eu quero ele fudidamente dentro de mim._

"Edward... por favor." Eu implorei.

"Por favor o quê, amor?"

_Você sabe muito bem o quê. Pare de me provocar, por favor, eu não agüento._

"Eu quero... eu preciso..."

"O que você quer? O que você precisa, Bella? Você tem que me falar." Sua voz calma enquanto ele me perguntava.

_Você em mim, mas as palavras não estão saindo da minha boca_, eu gritava pra ele na minha cabeça. _Tente falar Bella. Você consegue._

"Mais… eu preciso de mais… me toque… por favor… eu preciso sentir você... você todo."

Dando mais um beijo em meu pescoço, ele removeu suas mãos do meu short e se inclinou ligeiramente pra trás. Eu o senti tirar sua camiseta. Levantando as pernas que estavam ao lado das minhas, ele se afastou um pouco antes de eu ouvir a briga com o tecido e perceber que ele estava tirando sua boxer. Dobrando pra frente, eu fechei o laptop, empurrando e tirando meu bloco de anotação do caminho, e tirando meus óculos também.

Começando a me virar pra ele, eu fui parada, suas mãos agarrando firmemente meus braços.

"Fique de joelhos, Bella." A voz de veludo pesada com o desejo.

Fazendo o que ele disse, eu esperei pelo seu próximo movimento.

Se movimentando atrás de mim, ele colocou suas mãos na faixa do meu short, puxando-o para meu joelho. Eu levantei um joelho para o tecido passar sobre ele, e então levantei o outro para que ele pudesse tirá-lo completamente.

Agarrando minha cintura, ele me puxou com força contra seu corpo. Sentindo cada músculo, cada ondulação contra as minhas costas, eu conhecia esse corpo tão bem, eu podia ver na minha mente apenas por senti-lo contra mim.

Esfregando seu quadril nas minhas costas, seu pau pressionou as minhas costas e deslocou acima da minha bunda. O contato fez meus sucos fluírem ainda mais, o líquido escorregadio escorrendo pelas minhas coxas.

"Afaste mais seus joelhos." Ele ordenou.

Novamente, eu fiz como ele pediu. Se afastando de mim, eu imediatamente senti falta do contato de sua pele contra a minha. Um movimento atrás de mim e por baixo de mim me alertou da mudança de sua posição.

Eu olhei pra baixo para ver seu rosto sorrindo entre as minhas coxas, agarrando meus quadris, polegares pressionados contra meu ilíaco com seus dedos espalmados na minha bunda, ele guiou meu centro para sua boca a espera.

Inalando minha excitação, ele rosnou e lentamente lambeu a umidade nas minhas coxas, tendo certeza de pegar cada gota. Dando uma pancadinha com sua língua em meu clitóris, fazendo meus quadris mexerem, ele agarrou-os firmemente para me manter no lugar.

A língua de Edward girou no meu lábio inferior, colhendo a umidade, e lambendo pra cima e pra baixo da minha entrada antes de experimentar sua língua em meu centro, mandando espasmos através de mim.

A sensação de sua língua dentro de mim, me fudendo era puro êxtase. Isso era demais e quase eu vim.

Movendo uma mão pra minha cintura, ele a trouxe para o meu clitóris, circulando-o com seu dedo longo, enquanto sua língua torturante continuava me fudendo. Colocando mais pressão em meu clitóris com seu dedo, ele girou do jeito que sabia que eu gostava. Minhas mãos se moveram para seus cabelos, puxando e empurrando mais sua cabeça para o meu centro.

"Unn-uh, Bella." Ele soprou em minha buceta.

Liberando minhas mãos de seus cabelos eu as deslizei pelo meu tronco para meus seios. Espalmando-os, eu apertei e puxei-os juntos, beliscando meus mamilos, o que adicionou mais ao calor que se reunia em meu estômago e corria pelo meu corpo.

Edward removeu sua língua da minha buceta, movendo-a para meu feixe de nervos, escovando com sua língua plana. Movendo sua mão pra baixo, ele mergulhou dois dedos em mim, os circulando, tentando achar meu ponto enquanto ele bombeava pra dentro e pra fora de mim, sua língua ainda chicoteando e circulando meu clitóris.

Eu estava tão perto. Eu só precisava de alguma coisa para me empurrar para o pico.

Como se ele lesse minha mente, ele tomou meu clitóris em sua boca e sugou fortemente. Isso foi mais que suficiente, me fazendo gozar. Manchas brancas explodiram por trás de minhas pálpebras como um tiro de prazer através de mim, e eu não podia respirar.

"Oh Deus, Edward, Porra!" eu gritei pelo meu orgasmo.

Meu orgasmo sacudiu através de mim, fazendo meus músculos contrair enquanto ele continuava e me fuder com os dedos e chupar meu clitóris eu quando eu andava em ondas de prazer.

Quando eu estava voltando de meu clímax, ele gentilmente mordeu meu clitóris, chicoteando-o com sua língua, e curvando seus dedos para pressionar meu ponto, me levando ao orgasmo novamente.

Meu segundo orgasmo fez eu me esfregar em seu rosto, cobrindo sua boca e queixo com meu esperma.

Finalmente tinha acabado e meus músculos relaxaram, me deixando mole e coberta com um brilho de suor. Me sentindo tonta, eu desabei pra frente, minha bunda descansando em sua clavícula, minha barriga na sua testa, e meus seios empurrados no carpete.

_Isso foi fudidamente maravilhoso! Nunca foi tão bom antes._

"Respire, amor." Edward me lembrou, rindo na parte baixa da minha barriga.

Respirando fundo, o oxigênio imediatamente fez a tontura ir embora.

Ele saiu debaixo de mim, eu quase não notei, muito cansada para me importar. Eu respirei fundo por alguns momentos tentando colocar meus batimentos cardíacos de volta ao normal.

Sentindo um puxão em meus quadris, eu estava levantada contra o tronco de Edward. Ele estava sentado em seus joelhos.

Ele me posicionou então minhas costas estavam contra seu peito, sentada de pernas abertas e minha bunda pressionando contra sua ereção. Ainda cansada de meus dois orgasmos, minha cabeça caiu contra seu ombro.

"Não pense que eu já acabei com você, Bella." Ele gemeu no meu ouvido.

Um braço veio no meu meio, me empurrando mais pra ele; a outra mão foi para o sul, escovando contra feixe de nervos e a sensação me fez estremecer. Liberando-me suas mãos foram para os meus quadris, me levantando gentilmente então seu pau estava na minha entrada.

Lentamente ele deslizou meu corpo para baixo dele, só parando quando eu estava completamente imobilizada. A sensação dele completamente enterrado em mim era excelente. Eu senti a piscina térmica novamente.

Comecei a balançar meus quadris pra cima e pra baixo, curtindo a sensação dessa posição incomum, mas encontrando um bom ritmo ao passar do tempo. Suas mãos ainda estavam em meu quadril, ajudando a me guiar enquanto ele aumentou a velocidade dos meus golpes ligeiramente.

_Uau, eu estou amando isso! Nós nunca fizemos isso assim antes. Devo colocar na minha lista de afazeres novamente. Muito bom._

Alcançando sua testa para os meus ombros, ele começou a morder pra cima e pra baixo de meus ombros gentilmente. A sensação de seus dentes afundando em minha carne me estimulou, me fazendo balançar mais rápido. Nós dois gememos com o aumento da velocidade.

"Porra... Bella… sua sensação… tão boa."

Murmurando de volta pra ele, minha mente longe de palavras, mas amando a sensação de estar no controle, amando que eu pudesse fazê-lo se sentir dessa forma.

Eu rodava meus quadris enquanto empurrava pra baixo, fazendo-o morder meu ombro com mais força. Fazendo isso novamente, ele liberou minha carne de sua boca, lambendo onde ele tinha me marcado.

"Faça... aquilo... novamente... baby, por favor." Ele implorou em um sussurro.

Continuando a rodar meus quadris e empurrar pra baixo, aumentando a velocidade com o tempo, construindo a minha libertação, eu podia dizer que ele estava perto também. Nesse ponto seus quadris estavam indo de encontro a mim, combinando com minhas batidas.

Movendo uma de suas mãos para minha pélvis e me abraçando a ele, a outra foi até minha barriga, a palma em meu peito e beliscando meu mamilo. A mão no meu peito me manteve pressionando contra o peito dele que estava agora escorregadio de suor. Ele moveu a mão na minha pélvis pra baixo para onde estávamos conectados, pressionando meu clitóris com seus dedos.

"Eu estou muito perto, amor. Goze comigo, baby. Goza no meu pau." Ele murmurou suavamente no meu ouvido.

O hálito quente se espalhou pelo meu pescoço e suas palavras enviaram chamas pelo meu corpo já quente.

"Eu também, baby. Estou muito perto."

Apertando minhas paredes em volta do seu pau, tentando aumentar a pressão, ele rosnou com a sensação. Eu continuei apertando e desapertando, nos guiando para perto de nossa libertação.

"Porra Bella ... você está tão apertada... cada vez você fica fudidamente mais apertada." Edward grunhiu em meu ouvido.

Mesmo no limite, tão perto da minha libertação, eu precisava de mais uma pequena coisa para completar.

Edward beliscou meu clitóris entre seus dois dedos, me mandando para o pico do meu orgasmo, minha buceta apertando ainda mais em volta de seu pau. O intenso prazer de meu clímax me preenchendo, fazendo todos os meus músculos tensos.

"Diga meu nome!" Ele exigiu. "Diga meu nome enquanto você goza, Bella!"

"Edward," eu quase não consegui falar.

"De novo, mais alto!" ele gritou, batendo dentro de mim.

"Edward! Porra! Edward." Eu gritei.

Dizendo seu nome enquanto eu vinha sobre ele foi o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar.

Mordendo meu ombro mais forte uma última vez, fraturando minha pele, ele derramou dentro de mim. Um gemido abafado saiu de sua boca em meu ombro enquanto ele bombeava em mim mais algumas vezes, e então enroscando seu corpo em volta de mim.

Braços perderam seu apoio em mim e eu caí no carpete, deitada na minha barriga. Seu pau semi-duro escorregando pra fora de mim com um som como sucção enquanto eu caí. O barulho me fez rir, esfregando meu corpo contra o carpete.

Edward desabou ao meu lado de costas, deixando escapar um profundo suspiro.

_Esse foi o melhor sexo que já tivemos. Eu devia ler pornôs pra ele mais vezes._

Nossa respiração voltou ao normal e ouvi Edward ficar de lado para me olhar, sua mão acariciando pra cima e pra baixo da minha espinha. Virando minha cabeça pra ele, sorrindo o maior sorriso que eu já sorri, ele riu da minha expressão, seu sorriso correspondendo ao meu.

"Feliz, meu amor?"

"Completamente feliz, baby." Eu falei de volta pra ele. "Esse foi... uau! Não tem palavras pra descrever isso, além de maravilhoso. Eu te amo muito."

"O sentimento de amor é mútuo, amor." Ele sussurrou, chegando mais perto para me beijar.

"Eu devia ler mais vezes pra você, eu acho." Eu disse, salpicando seu rosto com pequenos beijos.

"Deve, especialmente se for algo como isso."

"Eu sinto que preciso de banho, mas eu não acho que minhas pernas vão trabalhar." Eu ri, rolando de lado para encará-lo.

"Bem, você está com um pouco de cheiro" Edward respondeu, farejando o ar e rindo.

Dando um tapa nele, eu estremeci de dor. Vendo me estremecer, ele fez uma careta, olhando para mim para encontrar o que tinha me causado dor. Uma marca de mordida profunda e vermelha estava no meu ombro onde ele tinha me mordido antes, o sangue já tinha secado. Suavemente ele escovou seus dedos sob a mordida.

"Eu sinto muito, amor. Eu acho que apenas exagerei. Eu nunca quis machucar você, Bella!" Ele disse em um sussurro, remorso em sua voz.

"Está tudo bem, foi bom na hora." Eu sorri, tentando aliviar um pouco da sua culpa. Eu secretamente gostava disso quando ele me mordia, ainda mais quando ele perdia o controle enquanto fazia isso.

"Bem, eu acho que terei que consertar isso cuidando de você." Ele disse, levantando do chão. "você disse algo sobre um banho, meu amor."

"Um banho seria divino."

Curvando-se para me pegar no estilo noiva, ele subiu as escadas de nossa casa para o banheiro. Beijando meu nariz e então roçando seu nariz contra o meu, toquei seu pescoço com meu nariz.

"Eu amo você, meu marido." Suspirei em seu pescoço.

"E eu amo você, minha esposa." Ele respondeu, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Talvez se você for bom eu encontre mais alguma _fanfiction_ para nós curtimos depois do nosso banho." Eu disse pra ele com um sorriso no rosto.


End file.
